


Easy Way Out

by edifice (aecusfalcon)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: AU, Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, Gay Characters, Illegal Activities, M/M, Mafias, Misgendering, Strangers to Friends, Street Racing, Trans Characters, Underage Drinking, basically no one is straight, cole is trans, cryptic as fuck old man who turns out just improvising as he goes, delinquent teens learning to be teens again, flipping off shitty parents, gay shit happens, identity questioning, it only happens once and i'll tag it on the chapter, it only happens once tho, sensei wu is a retired history professor, ships arent gonna be endgame for fic, that good kush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecusfalcon/pseuds/edifice
Summary: It’s part of life, a starting and an ending. Usually, humans live through this cycle once, but for them it feels more like a second life. A second chance.





	1. Washing Out the Blood

It started like this ---

 

Hands shook uncontrollably as he held to blade up to the other’s neck. He was trained for things like this. He was orphaned at a young age, found and taken in, trained to be a ninja. Trained to assassinate the people he was told to. So why? Why couldn’t he stop shaking? Why couldn’t he do it with  _ this one person _ .

The old man was serene, he did not flinch, he did not show any emotion on his face, or at least, not that he could read. “Well? Go ahead.”

His knife clattered to the ground and he took a step back. He doesn’t know to this day what made him change his mind, what it was about this man who changed his soul in just three simple words.

“I cannot…” the assassin finally said, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. He bowed his head to the elder in apology.

The old man ended up simply swatting him on the head with his walking cane, “You’re not very good at what you do. Tell me, how old are you?”

“17.”

“And your name?”

The assassin was silent for a moment before saying anything more, as if he was in thought. “I… do not have a name.” Or perhaps, at some point he did, but now that he was in this position he wanted nothing to do with it.

“Well then, stand, from this day on I will teach you. How does the name  _ Zane _ sound to you?”

The old man’s to be assassin stood, “Yes, Sensei… Zane works fine.”

 

Zane carefully slid open the door into his Sensei’s room, he did not wish to disturb him, but he was in need of guidance. Ever since he dropped off the face of the underworld he felt so lost. Not only that but there were other things on his mind. He sat on his heels and waited patiently for his Sensei to speak.

After another moment of silence, his Sensei moved the objects set out in front of him back into the cupboard and turned around to face Zane, “What is it you seek?”

“Guidance… I… I am unsure how to adapt to this new life.”

“That is to be expected. Tell me, what was your life like before we crossed paths? I won’t rush you, take your time.”

He was hesitant in answering the question, but it was only fair that he knew. “I… don’t know how to describe it very well. It was… numb.”

His Sensei hummed in response and stroked his beard as he fell into deep thought. “There is an errand I want you run for me.” The old man handed him a list and a picture, “We need groceries, and I want you to find the person in the picture. And Zane… you do not need to hide while doing these chores for me.”

Zane nodded and took the items he was given, then stood up and bowed. He slid out of the room and went on his way.

He took a quick glance at the grocery list and memorized everything on it so he shouldn’t have to constantly look at it while getting all that was needed on the list. While he was walking heard heard a loud, and quite frankly obnoxious, voice in the middle of a large crowd.

“Yep that’s right! Step right up, step right up! Wanna test your luck? Welcome to Bluebird Entertainment, I’m your host! And… that’s right, thank you. Now watch where I put the pebble, if you can find it after I shuffle it you get all your money back, if not then I keep it!”

Zane tried his best to peek above the crowd to watch. “Bluebird” was short and scrawny, he had light brown hair and freckles covering his skin, there was a cut through his right eyebrow, as if that bit alone had been singed off. He watched as he flipped around the cups, then stopped and folded his hands in front of his chest. 

“Alright, which one has it?”

The man in front of him pointed to the one on the right, Zane was certain that it was right, as he was witching the one with the pebble the entire time. Bluebird lifted it up and when he saw nothing was under it he tsked, “Ohh, so sorry. How about this... I’ll throw in double the money back if you pay to play again. If you lose, I get double the money you paid!”

Bluebird’s customer thought for a moment, then threw down the money. Once more, he switched around the cups and then stopped. The man pointed to the one in the middle, and once again, there was nothing there. Bluebird grabbed hold of all the money thrown at him and put it in a bag. “Better luck next time!”

The man stared at him hard, then grabbed the cup to the left, and then the right. He stood up, fury written all over his body, “You scammed me!”

Bluebird sped up in stuffing his bag with the money, then stood up, hands slightly in the air. “Hey there, we can talk this out! I’ll buy us drinks, how’s that sound?”

The large man grabbed Bluebird’s collar and pulled him off the ground. Zane had to do something…

He cut through the crowd and stood before the two of them. “Ah, there you are. I have been looking everywhere for you. Sir, if you would kindly let go of him. I will take him to the authorities.”

Bluebird gulped loudly and the man begrudgingly let go. The boy fell to the ground and he scrambled to get his stuff. Before anything though, Zane stepped in and dragged him away from the scene. 

 

Once far enough away, he let go, “Do not worry, I won’t take you to the authorities.”

Bluebird looked at him funny, “What? You’re not? Well that’s a relief! I thought for sure you were with them. But hey! Thanks a lot! I appreciate it, though what made you help me? I mean come on you saw that, I’m just a con artist y’know. I could’ve stolen your wallet when you were dragging me away from that mess.”

Zane raised a brow, “Why wouldn’t I? I was in a similar situation as you are in before, if I had not been helped I would not be here to help you.” To be honest with himself, he was trying to get use to this whole  _ helping others _ thing. His Sensei beat that into him when he first followed him home.

Bluebird stood still for a moment, then he grinned, “Well thank you! My name is Jay by the way, Jay Walker.”

“Zane.”

“You look to be new around here. Is that a grocery list? Here I can show you to all the good places. There’s a marketplace that sells fantastic food, I suggest going there first. I’ll take you, how’s that sound?”

Zane couldn’t get much in before he was dragged off by Jay.

 

“I appreciate the help. But that is all I need now.”

Jay walked beside him, two bags in his hands, “Ya sure? I can help you carry these.”

“Yes I am quite sure. I have to find someone.” He took the other two bags and glanced at the picture, then to Jay, then back at the picture.

“You  _ absolutely _ sure?”

Zane paused, then handed the bags back, “Actually, I would much appreciate the help. I am sure my Sensei would enjoy your company.”

The grin returned to his new companion’s face and he walked beside him with a bounce in his step. It would seem they were similar, in the sense that they had not any “friends.” The closest Zane ever had to that were other assassins that he worked alongside from time to time, and even then he would never consider them friends. In fact, it never really occurred to him what that even meant. 

He felt sick, he had so much blood on his hands and it felt like it would never come clean.

Soon he stopped in front of an old building, it seemed antique, but wellkept. He walked up to the front door and set the groceries in his hands down so he could open it.

“Uh… are you sure this is the right place? I mean… it looks  _ so old _ . I was expecting an apartment or something not gonna lie.”

“Do not worry, it is in good condition. Sensei had me clean and repair it last week.” Before Zane could open it himself, Sensei opened it for him.

“Ah, there you are. I see you found everything I asked for?” He looked over Zane’s shoulder quickly to see Jay, then turned back to him.

“Yes, Sensei.” Zane walked in with the groceries, not even looking back to see if Jay would follow.

Jay stood there, he held out the groceries for the sensei to take.

“You don’t have anywhere to be, do you? Besides, I am an old man, I cannot carry those. Come in, I have tea waiting.”

Jay furrowed his brows and walked in.


	2. Watch Our Words Turn to Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only had he yet to lose, but he had also yet to be caught.

Kai watched as the flag bearer walked into the middle of the road. Normally he wouldn’t take on challenges like this, he made a promise to his sister that he would stop this… But it was so addictive, and he had yet to lose. He’ll make this loser eat his words and his rubber. When the flag was waved he shifted gears and took off with a screech, already leaving his opponent behind.

Not only had he yet to lose, but he had also yet to be caught. He shifted his gears again and made a sharp turn, the back of his hotrod swung out far as he turned into a drift. When he was clear he shifted again and turned straight. He looked into his rearview mirror and saw his opponent staggering behind.

A smirk played on his lips, if this wasn’t a confidence booster, he didn’t know what was. Soon he saw the finish line, once crossed, his car came to a screeching halt and he hopped out, waving to the cheering crowd.

There was a rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins, the thrill of doing something so illegal, of racing, of winning, it was so much. He doesn’t think he’ll come down from this adrenaline high any time soon. The grin on his face was ear to ear when he leaned against his car and watched as his opponent finally finished the race.

When he stopped he hopped out of his car and went straight to Kai, fists ready to be thrown. Kai grabbed the other’s fist and spun around, pinning him against his car and holding his arm out behind him.

“Watch it, asshole!” Kai spat, “Wouldn’t wanna break your pretty fuckin’ arm would you?”

The other grit his teeth and shook his head.

Kai let go and shook the hand he grabbed the punch with, “Thought so. Now be a good sport and get outta here.”

He sneered and turned, spitting out the cigarette he had hanging from his mouth and snuffed it with his shoe. He got into his car and sped off.

Kai sighed and turned to his car to see the smudge on its once shiny exterior, “Jackass…”

The head of the operation soon approached him, he held out his hand for the other to take, “Excellent! My star racer, always coming through.”

“Where’s the money you promised me, Samukai.”

Samukai plopped a wad of cash in Kai’s hand with a scowl. So much for pleasantries. He then turned his back, “You better keep up your end of this deal. Wouldn’t want to see anything happen to that dear sister of yours.”

Kai rolled his eyes and got into his car, “Whatever.” With that last bit, he closed his door and drove off.

 

When Kai got home all the lights were off. Just his luck, his sister must be asleep which means he’ll be able to avoid giving himself away. He set his keys down on the counter and started to take off his jacket. He took off his sneakers and silently made his way to his room, where he plopped down in his bed and fell fast asleep.

It seemed that morning came sooner than usual when he cracked his eyes open. He yawned and grabbed his phone from his side to look at the time. His eyes widened when he saw and shot up out of bed, quickly got changed into fresh clothes and he darted to the kitchen.

There he saw his sister waiting, dark circles under her eyes, tapping her foot incessantly.

He is older than her by two years, but she had a harder head than he. If anything, she was the more levelheaded of the two. “Morning, Nya.”

“Kai,” she said. He could hear the annoyance in her voice, did she know what he was out doing last night?

“What're we gonna have for breakfast?"

He watched her reach behind her and pushed a wad of cash - his cash - in his face. “What is this? You told me you weren't going to do this anymore!"

Kai grimaced and pushed the money away, “How did you find it?"

“It was in your jacket pocket, which you so _conveniently_ left out here with your keys. You're not the best at subtly"

“Look, I know what I told you, and I will keep my promise! The guy had it coming for him, he challenged me and I couldn't back down!"

"You don't back down to challenges, I know. But Kai, what if you get caught? What if you get sent to prison. What then?"

“I won't get caught. I haven't yet, and I won't any time soon."

“You're not getting what I'm saying! What _if_ , Kai? What would happen to me?"

He paused, she was right, if he got caught she would be in the system. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let that happen. They're the only people they ever had.

He sighed and looked down at his feet, “Alright. I'll tell Samukai the deal's off. I'll stop racing-" he pointed a finger at her- “don't make me regret this."

She smiled at him and set the money down. “Thank you, Kai... now let's have breakfast."

 

The following night Kai got on his shoes and threw on his jacket. He went to Nya's room to make sure she was sound asleep before grabbing his keys and going to his car. Nya's right, he had to stop this now before he gets into any trouble.

He leaned against the backrest and let out a breath. He turned on the radio and backed out of the apartment building's garage. He knew Samukai was holding a race tonight, it's the only way he gets his paycheck. That's why he liked Kai so much, he hyped up his opponent so people would bet on them. Kai would win, and Samukai would get the money through his bets. It was a finely oiled money machine.

However, it's also illegal. If Kai's caught in being part of it he'd serve time. When he saw his destination he slowed down his car and turned in to the start of the race. He parked his car and got out; he needed to find Samukai. Once found, he waved him down and watched as Samukai approached him. He was wearing his usual attire: white leather jacket, a fire necklace, crocodile shoes with spurs on them, and a cigar in his left hand.

“What is it kid, I've got a race about to start?"

“I quit."

Samukai furrowed his brows and put the cigar in his mouth. “What about our deal?"

“The deal's off; I can't keep livin' like this."

His boss puffed out a cloud of smoke, he put his right hand under his elbow and put the cigar back in his mouth. “I gave you an apartment, a nice car, money after each race, and this is the thanks I get? I practically raised you."

“Yeah well, you didn't. I raised me."

Samukai dropped the cig to the ground and snuffed it with his shoe, he spat to the side and turned back to look at Kai. There was a fire in his eyes that hadn't been there a moment ago.

Fuck, this wasn't what he wanted. God, what was he thinking? This guy had an army at his disposal. Well, that was an overstatement, nonetheless, he was a frightening person. Kai didn't wait for an answer.

He made a beeline to his car and started it up to quickly get out of there.

 

He was sure he was a good distance away from Samukai now, he turned off his headlights and parallel parked, in case Samukai followed him in his own vehicle. He let out a long sigh and leaned against the back of his seat. He closed his eyes and leaned forward to rest his face in his hands.

What was he going to do for money? That was the only source of income he had, and he just dropped it. It was such an easy money maker too. Dammit, why did he listen to Nya?

He dragged his hands down his face and looked up. He shouldn't have gotten involved in the first place. It was times like these that he dearly missed his parents... wherever they were.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a tap on his window. He looked over, afraid to see Samukai, but instead, he saw... An old man?

The old man gestured for him to roll down his window, and so he complied.

“What is it, old man?"

“You are parked in my driveway."

Kai looked over and, indeed he was, he was blocking it, actually.

“Oh. Sorry about that. I'll be on my way out." He started to roll up his window when the old man stuck his cane in. He stopped and looked at him confused.

“I did not say you needed to leave. You shouldn't be driving at this time of night. Come."

Under any other circumstance, he would deny the offer and drive home. But he was in danger, and... honestly so was Nya.

“Sure... just give me a moment."

He pulled out his phone and sent a text,

**NYA**

**( location sent )**

**( its not safe to stay at the apartment )**

**( found somewhere to stay until storm blows over )**

**( meet me here )**

**( be quick plz )**

Once the texts sent, he got out of the car and locked it, “Thank you so much, sir."

“Please, call me Sensei Wu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yknow the weird thing abt this to me is the fact that when i turned 13 i was like “i’m never writing ninjago stuff again.” and yet here i am 5 years later writing an entire au. Irony at its finest. Anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. Up next we take a peek in on cole’s life.  
> oh yeah and here’s some age shit and headcanons.  
> zane - 17, almost 18 - russian japanese  
> jay - 16 almost 17 - filipino  
> kai - 18 - chinese japanese  
> nya - 16 - chinese japanese  
> cole - 18 - afro japanese


	3. Give Me an Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: transphobia, misgendering, dysphoria

“Hello, Hinata.”

He has to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from yelling. Useless sincerities, insincere politeness, it all came rushing back to him. He hadn’t talked to his father in well… years. Ever since his mother’s death his father was in denial, sent him off to a boarding school he wanted no part of. He didn’t want to dance, or single, or whatever performing arts meant.

Finally, he clears his voice and says something, “It’s Cole.”

There’s silence on the other line.

Just as he feared, he told his dad once in a letter, before he had enough for a phone, but all he could imagine was that evertelling look on his father’s face reading it.

“Right…” it wasn’t sincere, exasperation perhaps, but definitely not telling him _oh I’m sorry, I’ll get it right eventually!_

“Why’d you call? It’s almost 11 pm.”

“Well, I wanted to know how you’re holding up. How is the school treating you?”

Cole froze, he dropped out of school ages ago. He never wanted any part of it, but he couldn’t let his father know most of the money he sent him wasn’t put in use for paying the school. Rather, it was for him paying a rent. So, he lied. “It’s fine… I’m almost out. Just have a few more classes until I graduate.”

“Wonderful. I won’t be there for your graduation, my quartet was just given a contract. I’ll be out of the country.”

“That’s great, dad.” He wouldn’t have it any other way. At this point, he wished he didn’t answer the phone. Just ignored it, let it ring until it stopped. Use the excuse that he missed it. He didn’t know why he answered in the first place, maybe there was a small lingering hope in the back of his mind that his father changed.

But he was so steadfast in his ways…

“I’m finally making it big. I can’t wait until you graduate, then we could be father and… _whatever_ you are.”

He bit his lip, held the phone away from his face and let out a long sigh. He brought it back and forced an enthusiastic response, “Yeah! I can’t wait either. It’s late right now though, I have some finals coming up, so I should get to sleep.”

“Right, sorry for the bother. Goodnight!”

There was an awkward pause, his father always forgot to hang up, so he took it upon himself to hang up first.

He set the phone aside and hunched over, resting his face in his hands. His father was going to find out eventually… but it wasn’t like he’d care in the end. To be honest, he missed his mother.

He needed to clear his head… He got up from the mattress he was sitting on and grabbed a jacket and keys.

 

Normally he’d be drawing right now to vent out his frustrations, but sometimes that wasn’t enough. Sometimes he would need to do something physical, lifting weights, beating up a punching bag, eccetera. In this case, however, he was rock climbing. It was moments like these that he was glad he lived near one. Once he reached a ledge with enough ground he pulled himself up and sat down.

He was breathing heavily, sweat ran down his face as his eyes set upon the vast city below. He hated it, he hated feeling like this.

The night air was chilly, making him all the more aware of how late it was. It came as almost instant relief, to feel the light breeze blow against his skin reminded him that he was _here_. In the present. No past could change this moment right now. With this last thought, he started his descent down.

These were the only times he felt life wasn’t so mundane. It felt like he was doing _something_ , perhaps that’s why he climbed. So that he would feel at least some sense of accomplishment. When he made it down he brushed himself off and started his walk back to his apartment. The streets were empty by now, so it made the stroll all the more enjoyable. No noisy people rushing about.

(Maybe that’s why he hated living in the city. Everyone lived such fast lifes.)

When he got home he flopped down onto his bed. His room was a mess, he couldn’t find the motivation to clean it up yet. Whatever, it didn’t matter.

 

The following morning he was slow to get out of bed. He was slow to get himself ready for the day, which was another day of job hunting. He just lost his last job, something about not doing enough for the company or something, so he needed to find a new one if he wanted to eat anything this month.

He stared at the countless canvases he had scattered through the place and picked one up. It his his favorite one, a painting of a dragon he did last year.

Cole hummed in thought to himself, maybe it was time he sell it, he took plenty of scans and pictures of it, so it’s not like he was going to lose it forever. In fact, he should sell them all. He could make a bit of cash that way. Maybe it was desperation talking, but this could be his shot that he needed. He would have to do a quick search on any art fairs that might be coming up if he wanted that shot.

So he made his decision, he looked it up on his phone and… he was just in luck. It wasn’t very far away from him which made the walk there easier. He stacked the canvases together and put them under his arm.

He left his apartment in high hopes.

 

Once at the fair and checked in he was able to find a table that was not being used because the previous reservation couldn’t make it. He set up his displays and sat down, waiting for someone to stop by.

There were a few people who looked at the paintings, but they didn’t buy any. It wasn’t until one person in particular came up that his attention was grabbed from the phone he’d been looking at for the past few hours.

“Oh! This is a very nice painting. Is it a snake?”

Cole looked up to answer and froze, it was his father. What was he doing here? Did he know…?

“Oh, wait no, my bad. It’s a dragon, isn’t it?”

Cole cleared his throat and nodded, he must have not recognized him. “Uh, yeah. I based it off eastern dragons, threw in some fantasy like… earth. He can control the earth like… you ever seen Avatar: The Last Airbender?”

“Oh, my daughter use to watch that when she was a child.”

It took every ounce of strength to not correct him right then and there, “Yeah, will I guess it kinda earthbends.”

“I see… how much?”

“Pardon?”

“How much are you selling it for? Actually, how much for all of them?”

Cole stared, wide-eyed at his father. He was going to buy them? _All of them?_ He cleared his throat and blinked, “Um… It’s up for a bid. The dragon painting is $50.”

“50 dollars? You’re selling yourself short young man, give yourself some more credit. _Art_ takes time and energy. I of all people should know this. Here, take this and I’ll take them off your hands.” Lou plopped down a wad of cash in front of Cole.

“H… how much money _is_ this?”

“About 10k give or take, thank you for these wonderful paintings. I hope you luck in your career, young man!”

He watched as his father walked off, all the paintings being taken away. He plopped into his chair, money in hand and eyes as big as saucers staring down at it. He ran his fingers through his hair and started to count through it all.

 

By the time he finished counting he saw a shadow befall him. He looked up and saw an old man, he had a long white beard, carried a can in his hand, and wore a conical hat. “I saw your paintings earlier… do you have any left I might be able to buy?”

“Ah- no, sorry. I just sold them all.”

“Shame,” he started as he turned around, “I was hoping I would find someone who could paint my monastery.”

Cole perked up at this, was he just offered a job? “Wait, how much are we talking here?”

The man turned back around to face him, a small smile and a twinkle in his eyes as he came closer. “A few thousand, perhaps? Of course, I would have to see some samples of yours to come to a conclusion.”

Cole contemplated the offer for a moment, until he stood up and bowed in respect to the other. “I’ll be able to get you a sample tomorrow. Where’s the monastery?”

The old man waved his hand and started walking again, “If you want to know, you will have to follow me.”

Either this guy was ominous for the shits and giggles, or he was a weirdo. Either way, he needed his art to get out there, and if this was his big shot he was willing to take it. So he followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aand here's the last introduction chapter. the next chapter will be longer and we'll find out more about how the gang feels about each other upon first impressions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow teens. I’ll be honest, I haven’t written ninjago shit since I was…. 12? 13? Well, either way, it’s been a long time. Idk what brought me back here, maybe nostalgia? Maybe because I missed it? Anyways, this came originally from an ask prompt on tumblr and then it got out of hand. Basically this AU is just… “Old man teaches a bunch of delinquents how to be teens again.”  
> The first chapters are gonna be a bit short, considering I’m still trying figure out exactly what I want from this. Anyways ! Hope you enjoy.  
> also i have a tumblr blog for this which u can find over @ [edificient](http://edificient.tumblr.com/)


End file.
